1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inverter circuits, particularly of the kind wherein the inverter output is controllable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inverter circuits are used in a wide variety of applications, one of which relates to the ballasting of fluorescent lamps.
In many cases generally, but particularly in fluorescent lamp ballasting, it is often desirable to be able controllably and electrically to adjust the output of an inverter.
Various arrangements to accomplish such control of inverter output have been described in published literature, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,498 to Spira et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,332 to Walden.
However, the presently known arrangements for accomplishing such output control are more complex and costly than desirable for most commercial applications.